Run away or Fight
by stevieLUVSAlex
Summary: Stevie calls Alex to tell him that the lawyer told her to plead guilt. Alex goes to great lengths to change her fate. One Shot. Set in season six. S&A shipping.


**A/N: I was listening to MD last night (yes, listening not watching) and I came up with this. It is set in season six when Stevie thought she was going to jail and Reagan encouraged her to call Alex. It was taken basically STRAIGHT after their NEAR kiss in the parking lot outside the Gungellan Pub. Have fun! =)**

Stevie picked up the phone and pressed speed dial 1, waiting for it to connect to Killarny. She didn't know what she was going to tell Alex, in fact she didn't want to be having this conversation at all. But he deserved the truth. He deserved to know that what the barrister had said. That she should plead guilty and go to jail.

The phone clicked and Alex came on the phone. "Alex Ryan," he answered.

"Hi," she replied. "It's me."

"Stevie," he said. He cleared his throat. "Hi. How you been?"

"Yeah. I'm good. Alex, I…"

"Listen, Stevie about the other night at the pub-"

"Alex, I need to tell you something."

He almost sounded relieved. "Oh. Okay. What's up mate?"

"It's about court."

"Oh. You know I'll be there at the hearing, right? I'll lend my support, Stevie, you know that. You've spoken to the barrister haven't you?"

"Yes."

"What'd he say? It's easy as. He's gonna get you off, right?"

"Um… well, the thing is. He thinks they have a solid case against me and he suggests that I plead guilty and lessen my sentence."

"Plead guilty?" he repeated. "But you didn't do it."

"Yeah, well, not everyone sees it like that."

"No, Stevie. You didn't do it."

"I know that," she snapped. "But that's what's going to have to happen. He says it's my best chance. If I end up pleading not guilty and they convict me then I'll never get out of prison. It'll be for life, Alex."

"So, we'll get someone else. A lawyer who is willing to fight for the truth."

"They'll all say the same, Alex. I'm stuffed." Stevie tried not to cry. She tried not to think of losing Rose and not waking up on Drover's. She tried not to think about the kiss she would never have with Alex.

"I'll find you someone else, Stevie. Money goes a long way."

"I don't want you to do that," she told him.

Alex growled. "Stop being so bloody stubborn. It's just money, Stevie. I have it. You don't."

"How would Fiona feel about that?" she asked bitterly.

"I don't care."

"Alex…"

"Stevie, I won't let them lock you away for something you didn't do."

"It's a nice thought," she replied. "But innocent people go to jail every day. This time it's going to be me, that's all."

There was a long pause on his end.

"I gotta go, Alex. I um… I have work to do."

"Stevie, I…"

"Thanks for everything, Alex. But I'm going to plead guilty. It's my best option. I want you to be happy, really I do. Please, promise me that you will be happy."

"I won't be happy if you're in prison," he said matter-of-factly.

"Well, try because it's all I can give you. I love you, Alex. Goodbye." She slammed down the phone before he could utter another word. And without pause, Stevie got straight back into work.

… S&A …

Stevie was just coming in from the west paddock when she saw Alex's Ute in the driveway of Drover's Run. She didn't notice he was in the driver's seat until she passed the car and he opened the door.

"Alex," her hand went to her heart. "You scared me. What are you doing here?"

"Get in," he ordered.

"What? I have things to do."

"Stevie… I'm not going to let you go to jail, get in the car. We can just leave. You and me. Right now. I have enough money to get us anywhere you want to go."

Stevie frowned. "Go where?"

"Anywhere. It doesn't matter."

"Run away?" she asked, trying to figure out what exactly his plan was.

He nodded.

"Alex, I can't. I'll be a fugitive and so will you. I can't do that to you."

"I'm not asking you. Get in."

Stevie smiled. "Is this your way of telling me you love me, Alex?" she said, trying to make a joke.

There was no hint of humour anywhere on his face. "Yes. Please, Stevie. Get in the car and let's go."

"You're married, Alex. You can't just leave."

"I filed for divorce. So, come with me. Now. _Please_."

He looked so desperate that Stevie actually had trouble saying no to him. Maybe this was an option. Maybe they could go anywhere in the world. Maybe they'd get married and start a family in Hawaii or New York. Anywhere away from here. Anything to keep her out of jail.

And then she thought about the reality. Alex was a farmer. He loved the land. He loved Killarny. How could he leave it all just for her? It wouldn't be fair to expect that from him, no matter how much he thought he was trying to help.

"No, Alex," she said, shaking her head. "I won't run."

He stepped closer to her and she saw the tears in his eyes. "Please, don't let me lose you. I can't. If you won't run then let me fight for you. Let me get a lawyer and-"

"Okay," she nodded. "I'll let you help me."

He smiled weakly. "Good."

"Alex, I…"

"I know, mate. I love you, too. We'll fight this and when you come home. Back here, where you belong, we can work this out. We can be together."

"It sounds too good to be true."

"It'll happen," he promised, pulling her against his chest. "I promise."

Despite the evidence against her, Stevie believed him.

**I figured you guys could end it yourselves in your head. Either Sandra comes forward as she did, or she goes to court fights and wins/loses. =) I know what I had in my head. REVIEW if you like… I'd appreciate it. =)**


End file.
